A service provider may offer media content to subscribers via a private network. The service provider may provide customer premises equipment, such as set top box (STB) devices and digital video recorders (DVRs), to enable the subscribers to view and record the media content. When subscribers experience problems with their STBs and DVRs, the subscribers may call and speak to a customer service representative to diagnose and resolve the problems. Troubleshooting customer premises equipment can be a significant expense associated with providing media content to subscribers.